


Alcohol and Confessions

by exovelvetkims



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: ExoVelvet - Freeform, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetkims/pseuds/exovelvetkims
Summary: All because of alcohol and false assumptions that Sehun and Sooyoung dance around their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 2





	Alcohol and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EXOVELVET Writers Fest 1st Round @exovelvetwrtrs on twitter
> 
> thank you to twitter users @junmyeonss for encouraging me to join this fic fest and @xoxoexu for beta reading this fic!! this fic wouldn’t have been possible if not for these two so thank you! 💚
> 
> PROMPT: Person A: "I want you", Person B: "I thought you didn't want me."

It was the night they graduated from university. Their circle of friends currently celebrating at a high-end club near the hotel they’re staying in. Their parents collectively gathered funds for their newly graduated children to be able to hang out in luxury by booking them a 3-day stay in a hotel.

They had their own private table, the lightings in the club were in neon colors but not really blinding from their spot. Jongin and Seulgi were on the dance floor, with Seulgi’s hands on Jongin’s shoulders, both swaying along to the music playing. Kyungsoo and Minseok were at the bar, getting their drinks while Chanyeol, Jongdae and Baekhyun remain at the table with Sehun and Sooyoung.

They were well into the night and most of them at the table were still conscious although hazy-minded with all the drinks they had. Sehun, Minseok and Kyungsoo had a pretty impressive alcohol tolerance while Sooyoung, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, not so much. Their table had a conversation going. Sooyoung wasn’t really into it at this time; she was just looking around the dance floor, not really thinking of anything and looking like she’s about to pass out on her seat.

“I don’t like her.”

‘Who are they talking about? Krystal?’ Krystal was the girl who can’t keep her hands off Sehun recently. Apparently, Krystal had taken a liking to Sehun, making them hang out a lot with Krystal often inviting Sehun to eat to places. 

Sooyoung was looking at Sehun’s direction while Sehun was staring far ahead as he says those words. Those were the last words Sooyoung hears before drifting to sleep. Sehun glanced around their table and his gaze fell upon Sooyoung who has just knocked herself out.

“I don’t just like her. I love her.” Sehun says to the rest of his friends who were still awake as he drinks from his beer bottle.

Baekhyun who was beside him, looks at the same direction Sehun’s looking at and understands. He places a hand on Sehun’s shoulder as a gesture of support. Minseok and Kyungsoo came back and they kept drinking after that.

~~~

A few months back...

They were in their last year in university when he realized, he started to look at her differently. Sooyoung had a boyfriend then whom she was always with. Although there were times, she made Sehun third-wheel. It was okay with Sehun because Sooyoung’s then boyfriend, Sungjae, was nice and they were friends. Sungjae was kind, had good humor and treated Sooyoung the way she deserves. 

It was when the three of them were hanging out at an amusement park, Sooyoung’s boyfriend was clinging onto Sooyoung, like not being in physical contact with her will make him lose her. Sooyoung was fine with it because she didn’t mind, Sungjae was her boyfriend after all and he kept it decent. Unbeknownst to the two people he’s with, Sungjae’s only done this when the three of them are together because to be honest, Sehun gave him a different vibe even upon first meeting him. When he sees the two of them, the atmosphere is different, like they’re in their own world. Sehun always did look at Sooyoung a bit differently, too loving and too fond – he looks at Sooyoung like she is his everything.

It was when Sungjae went off to buy food from the stands – not far from their current spot, she was left alone with Sehun. The girl at the counter was flirting with Sungjae, even handing him her number. He accepted, not knowing that Sehun was looking at Sungjae’s direction who’s seen the whole thing. He didn’t speak much to Sungjae when he came back.

Ending the night, the three of them parted ways. Sehun coming home by himself and Sungjae dropping off his girlfriend home. Now, almost a year into their relationship, Sooyoung and Sungjae had it smooth. As much as possible, they didn’t let their fights last for days. This time, however, didn’t go the way it usually does. They fought about Sehun. He complained about how he felt about Sehun was getting in the way of their relationship; she defended her bestfriend saying that Sehun is a constant in her life and it won’t go any other way.

“I remember seeing you guys at a party. Kissing in the kitchen.” Sungjae starts gently, taking a breath to calm himself.

Sooyoung remembers that day. It’s been two months since then. They were at a house party held by someone from another college. Sungjae declined to come with because he had to attend a family gathering but he let Sooyoung go with her friends, including Sehun. It was past midnight and Sungjae was dragged by his friends to the same party, saying he didn’t go with them much anymore, always around his girlfriend. With that, he let himself go with them. Minutes after arriving at the house party, he saw them. Sehun and Sooyoung kissing each other in the kitchen. Sehun’s hands around Sooyoung as he kisses her like he’s thirsting for her and Sooyoung even responding back. Sungjae left the party unnoticed and never talked about it with anyone, keeping it to himself until today.

She stands in front of her boyfriend, unmoving and silent.

“He kissed me first”, Sooyoung starts as she gathers her thoughts. “and I was drunk as hell”

“I saw you kissing him back” Sungjae cuts her off, not letting her continue.

“And that doesn’t excuse the fact that it happened. You let him.” Anger slowly filling him, angry at his girlfriend but more on her bestfriend. In his mind, Sehun was a nice guy in disguise who’d turn out to betray him.

Sooyoung now had tears in her eyes. At the sight, Sungjae pushes away at his rising anger and wipes away at her tears. “I’m breaking it off with you, Sooyoung.”

At that, he leaves Sooyoung’s place.

A year later…

Ever since that celebration with her friends, she started getting into casual hook-ups. Never the same partner because she didn’t want to form attachments with other men. To somewhat forget the feeling that the man she likes, doesn’t want her. 

Sooyoung wakes up to the sunlight blaring throughout the room. With her head aching and lower half feeling sore, she covers her eyes with her arm to block the brightness. As she slowly felt more awake, she quickly got dressed and tried not to make a sound so as not to wake the guy she fucked last night. She was done putting on her footwear when she tripped over the guy’s shoes causing her to tumble, causing the guy to wake up.

“Hey, why are you up so early?” The guy, Johnny, asks with his groggy voice as he faces towards Sooyoung’s direction. It’s always been like this. Everytime she goes out with her friends at the club, she only looks for her next hook-up. She drinks until she’s had enough courage to flirt with the men on the dance floor. The next day, she wakes up thoroughly fucked and with a hangover. The first few times she’s done this, it was always the man who leaves first. As time went on, she always beats her one-night stands. Although drunk, she always gets the nice guys. She has standards and her latest conquest, Johnny, can attest to that. Johnny had the good looks, pleasant personality, a complete gentleman and was a great fuck.

“As you can see, I was hoping to leave without a trace. Anyways, this won’t happen again.” Sooyoung stands up and fixes herself to get ready to leave.

“Oh. I was hoping for another round. But since you look like you’re in a hurry, I’ll leave you to it. T’was good fucking you last night, Sooyoung.” Johnny says as he falls back asleep.

Sooyoung grabs her purse and finally leaves Johnny’s place.

Hailing a cab, she remembers it’s Monday thus, she has work. Looking at her phone, it says 8AM.

‘Guess I’ll work half-day today. ’ She tells the driver her address and off they go.

She arrives at work ten minutes before lunch break ends. As she heads to the elevator, she spots her co-worker, Irene, who then fast-walks towards her direction.

“Hey, why are you late?” Irene asks just as they enter the elevator. Sooyoung presses the 5th floor at her side as they wait for the elevator to fill up.

“I’ll tell you later.” Sooyoung ends the conversation as the elevator starts to go up. All the people at the elevator were minding their own businesses, some of them on their phones, some trying to talk in hushed tones with their close workmates. Sooyoung was humming quietly in her spot while Irene was lightly tapping her foot, impatient to get out of the crowded lift.

Once they got out, they head towards their desks and settle on their designated cubicles. Their office floor doesn’t have much people and it’s designed to have open cubicle pattern so they could talk easily to each other.

“Went clubbing with college friends last night.” Sooyoung settles her things on her desk and starts to get to work.

“I almost forgot!” Irene slides her chair over to Sooyoung’s and pulls a bit at her collar to reveal the mark.

“Is this a hickey I’m seeing?!” Irene shrieks and Sooyoung quickly covers her mouth, seeing as some of their workmates were disturbed.

“Keep it down, will you? And yeah, although I barely remember that being in there.” She chuckles as she faces her work computer and starts to type.

“You got laid then? Who was he? Was he any good?” Irene questions her, forgetting her own work and focusing on questioning her friend.

“Isn’t it obvious? His name is Johnny and I guess you could say that. Also, it won’t happen again with him.”

“Ah, that’s why you were walking funny. I forgot for a second that you aren’t into relationships at the moment.” Irene rolls her eyes and gets back to work.

“You know, you’ve been like this for as long as I’ve known you. I get that the sex is good and all but don’t you wanna settle down? I mean, you’re already at the right age…”

“I’ll get into it when I want to, unnie.” Sooyoung tries to set her focus on the work in front of her but this discussion about her love life is making her feel antsy.

“You’re not getting any younger, Sooyoung. Remember that.” Irene then leaves her be.

~~~

She finishes her pile of work five minutes before her shift at the office ends. She stretches to remove the tension and kinks around her body as she’s been mostly sitting since getting into the office. She doesn’t notice that someone knocked on her cubicle, making her slightly jump in her seat.

Sehun. Right.

Sehun works at the floor below her, belonging into a different department than hers. He’s usually the one who goes up to her floor to pick her up.

“Hey”, Sehun greets as Sooyoung fixes herself up. “You done?”

“Yeah, you’re just right on time.” Sooyoung smiles up at him.

“Didn’t see you in the morning, I thought you weren’t going in to work.” Sehun says when he notices Irene waving at him, he waves back.

“Ah, I went clubbing last night. You know how that goes.” Sooyoung gathers her things to leave and when she turns to Irene to say goodbye, she sees her friend smirking at her and Sehun’s interaction.

Sooyoung raises her eyebrows at her smirking friend. With Sehun’s back to her, Irene keeps her smirk in place and wiggles her eyebrows.

“What?” Sooyoung says as Sehun turns to look at Irene’s direction, still with the smirk intact.

“Nothing. Off you go! I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Irene waves goodbye to both of them and leans in her seat.

Sooyoung and Sehun leave her to her business and head to the elevator together. Irene sighs to herself. “Ugh. Can they please date already?”

~

They’re in the basement parking lot, now heading towards Sehun’s car. He owns a five-seater silver car and uses it to drive to work with Sooyoung because they live in the same building and same floor.

“By the way, I can’t do dinner with you tonight. My parents set me up on a date, again.” Sehun rolls his eyes as he says it. Honestly, he’s starting to get tired of his parents’ antics, constantly bugging him about his dating life, which he has none at the moment.

He enters his car and doesn’t notice how Sooyoung pause in getting into the car. Sooyoung stills at the revelation.

He was about to start up his car when he notices Sooyoung still hasn’t gotten in. He rolls down the window of the passenger seat to get Sooyoung’s attention.

“Hey! Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Sooyoung finally gets in.

“I’ll drop you off at our building.” Sehun drives off the parking space when Sooyoung interjects him.

“No, no, I’ll meet up with Seulgi. We’re getting dinner together, too.”

He starts up the engine and drives off.

“How was last night?” Sehun pays for their parking fee. Times like these, Sehun doesn’t know why he even asks. It just hurts him when he knows Sooyoung fucks someone that isn’t him. Sehun did notice the hickey near Sooyoung’s collarbone.

“You know, the usual.” Sehun did know her usual. They’re bestfriends after all.

“Ah, sorry I left early last night. I’m glad you had fun though.”

Sehun drops her off at the coffee shop Sooyoung frequents in with her friends. Once there, she immediately spots Seulgi, who’s seated at the window in front of the café. The café had two floors; the interior had a calming feel to it with its earthy colors as its palette. 

“Well this was sudden. Why did you invite me here?” Seulgi greets her with a hug and sits back down as she lets Sooyoung settle in her seat.

Sooyoung groans and puts her face in her hands, frustrated at the situation.

“Well, he’s on a date, right now.” She sighs.

“Before all that, let’s order first.” They go to the cashier to get their orders in, Sooyoung orders a large cup of caramel macchiato and a huge piece of cinnamon bun while Seulgi gets her usual large cup of café latte and a slice of red velvet cake. 

“Who is?” Seulgi asks as they’re paying for orders and when they finish, they head back to their table to wait for their orders. Fortunately for them, not much customers are around in the café so they were able to get back to their previous seats.

“Sehun” Seulgi glances at her, sees her looking a bit fidgety in her seat.

“Oh. So? What if he’s on a date? Aren’t you used to it by now? You’re bestfriends after all. Why are you so bothered?” Seulgi tells her just as the waiter delivers their order to their table. Their plates with pastries were laid down first then their cups of coffee, which smells really good and helps in calming their moods.

“I don’t know why I’m feeling like this to be honest.” Sooyoung frowns. She can’t explain why she’s feeling bothered about it. Sehun and her became friends back in college. They didn’t take the same major but they shared a few subjects together and their schedules pretty much aligned when it came to their breaks, making them hang out a lot whether inside or outside the campus.

During those moments with Sehun, she always had fun and Sehun never failed to make her feel at ease when she was with him. Although there were rare times when Sehun made her heart flutter with gestures that’s meant to be friendly, Sooyoung has to remind herself that they were just that, friends.

“Why are you thinking about this anyway?” Seulgi sips from her cup and brings it back down on the table, observing her friend who’s slicing onto her pastry and eating it.

“Do you know why I’ve been like this? Getting into one-night stands and never committing?” Sooyoung asks Seulgi as she finishes chewing. Seulgi gestures for her to continue while she takes a slice of her cake.

“Well… I’ve come to realize that I… like Sehun.” Sooyoung says as she continues eating her cinnamon bun without looking at Seulgi who just raises a brow at her admission.

Receiving no other response from Seulgi, she looks up at her friend who casually kept eating and drinking like this is no news to her.

“Took you long enough.” Wait what?

With a questioning brow towards Seulgi, she waits for her friend to elaborate.

“Well, our circle of friends always knew except you. And Sehun.” Seulgi finishes her cake in no time and settles down for a bit in her seat. “You two always looked like a couple, you know? Sehun does things for you that he doesn’t do for other girls even those part of our circle.”

Sooyoung sips at her cup, taking in the information. “Like what?”

“I’ve known him longer than you but he’s never given me free things, I always had to pay him back somehow.”

“You have a boyfriend to take care of that for you.” Sooyoung says as she puts down her cup and letting it rest between her hands.

“Even before Jongin and I became a couple. He never treated his friends so much aside from you. He only treats me now when I’m together with you.”

Sooyoung let her continue.

“You know that time when your grandfather died and you were crying so hard because you’re close with him? You still had classes that day but you went home instead. You texted all of us about it but we were all busy”

“Yeah, except Sehun. You all came as soon as you can though.” Sooyoung says.

“Well, apparently from what I learned from Jongin, Sehun still had classes that time and went off to go see you.”

Sooyoung’s speechless at the revelation. She didn’t know about that. Sehun said he was free at that time. Now, she finds out he lied to her back then, cut classes for her to accompany her during her time of mourning. She doesn’t know what to feel and think about it. After a moment, she messages him

SY: Hey, I’m going to yours after this

After that text, they continue to talk about their lives and other things until they decided to end the night and part ways.

Currently, Sehun and his date, Jennie, were at a fine-dining restaurant Sehun’s mother set up for tonight. They had a conversation going about their hobbies and passion. Sehun found out they only have a few things in common. They’re both into swimming and travelling and that was pretty much of it. Jennie was the daughter of one of his mother’s close friends. And like him, Jennie is used to her mother setting her up on dates. It was halfway through their dinner when the text came. Sehun sees the notification and wonders. Sooyoung never texts when he’s on a date that’s why he’s slowly lost focus on his date. His date, Jennie, calls for his attention and it took awhile before he answers.

“Uh, Jennie, I’m sorry but I think this isn’t gonna work out.” Sehun smiles at her date and Jennie gets it. She noticed how it took awhile for Sehun to answer when he looked through his phone.

“Of course. Let’s hang out as friends.” Jennie smiles over at Sehun and together they leave the restaurant with Sehun dropping Jennie off at her place and then to his way home.

~~~

When he arrives, he sees Sooyoung brought over alcohol and that she was into her third beer bottle. Sooyoung knows what the passcode of Sehun’s apartment is and only when she went in, did she realize what it was. 0903. Her birthday.

Sehun slips off her shoes and sits beside Sooyoung who’s sat on the floor of the living room.

“Why are we drinking tonight?” Sehun takes the cap off of the beer and drinks for himself. He waits for Sooyoung to speak.

Sooyoung isn’t drunk, not yet. Just buzzed enough to be able to say what she’s about to say. She faces towards Sehun and holds his face into her hands.

“I like you, Sehun.” She then kisses him briefly, giving no time for Sehun to react.

At the confession, Sehun pauses. Hearing this sober, he’s glad he didn’t drink back at the restaurant. What he isn’t happy about is Sooyoung saying this with beer in her system.

She probably doesn’t mean it. Sehun continues to drink from his beer bottle.

“Why aren’t you saying something? Don’t you like me too?” Sooyoung stares at Sehun who isn’t looking at her.

“I do like you but I won’t believe that when you’re drunk.” Sehun finishes off his bottle as he says to Sooyoung “Tell that to me when you’re sober, only then will I believe you.” He heads to his room and leaves Sooyoung in her place, unbelieving of what just happened. After her third bottle of the night, she decides to sleep since she has work tomorrow.

~~~

Sooyoung wakes up and she still feels the same. Since her realizations yesterday, it never left her mind that she does have feelings for Sehun. Although she drunk-confessed to him, which was a wrong move on her part, she remembers what Sehun said.

She smells something cooking from the kitchen and remembers she isn’t at her own apartment. ‘ That must be Sehun cooking breakfast.’

She walks towards the kitchen and waits for him to finish. No one speaks as Sooyoung helps out setting up the table while Sehun puts the food in their plates. He then grabs two mugs and pours coffee into them, mixing in sugar and cream just how they like it.

Sooyoung eats her first bite of her sunny side up as Sehun stares and waits. When she notices Sehun still isn’t eating his, she stops eating. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. I can do this.

“I’m sorry about last night.” Sooyoung starts.

“About what?” Sehun starts to eat, not looking in her direction.

“About confessing to you while drunk. I shouldn’t have done that.” At this, he looks up.

“I did mean what I said to you last night. I like you. As more than a friend.” Sooyoung drinks up from her mug to avoid looking at Sehun who looks relieved. She did mean it.

“You know, I’ve liked you since college. I hinted it at times. I guess you really were just slow or something.” He chuckles as he now continues to eat comfortably in front of her bestfriend. Confessing that in front of her bestfriend felt like the heaviness he felt all this time, was lifted from his shoulders. He now felt free to act however in front of Sooyoung.

At Sehun’s confession, she comes to remember all those times when Sehun’s touches would linger more than usual, Sehun’s genuine smiles only she ever sees and the more than friendly gestures he’s done to her and no one else. That’s when she realizes that Sehun has been harboring feelings for her for awhile now. It’s overwhelming but at the same, it assures her. She’s happy to know that they both feel the same way.

“What does this make us then?” Sooyoung bites at her lip, waiting for Sehun to say what she really wants to hear from him. He holds her hand and says earnestly.

“I’d really like for us to date, Sooyoung.” His grip tightens a bit as he waits.

He didn’t have to wait much long.

“I’d like that too.”

THE END


End file.
